No More Games
by Genies.Are.The.Problem
Summary: Taking place right in between The Spirit of Competition and The Winner Is... Tahno asks Korra on a date, but Mako decides to beat Korra to it, trying to figure out what on earth Tahno is planning. Lots of one-sided Tahnorra and a little Makorra.


**This is my first attempt at any sort of fanfiction so...bear with me. I LOVE LoK and, in my heart of hearts, I am a Borra shipper all the way. But, the idea of some sort of Tahnorra is...intriguing. So here it is. Read and review, if you feel like it. It would be greatly appreciated. Ok, now. Go read it...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. IF I did own something, there would be a LOT more love-triangle stuff going on...Borra Makorra Masami Amorra Tahnorra HowlxKorra, you name it. I would if I could, but I can't so I won't...K? (Alright, now you can read my story.)**

**No More Games: It takes place right in between The Spirit of Competition and The Winner Is... Tahno asks Korra on a date, but Mako decides to beat Korra to it, trying to figure out what on earth Tahno is planning. Lots of one-sided Tahnorra and a little Makorra. (Ok. Now. For real. Read it. Go.)**

* * *

**What Game Are You Playing?**

* * *

"What game are you playing at, Tahno?" The Firebender snapped, while plunking himself down the empty seat opposite of me.

"Probending," I replied to him coolly, cocking one eyebrow. "You should try it some time."

His golden eyes flashed.

_Looks like someone has a temper, doesn't he?_

"You know what I meant. Why did you ask Korra to come here? What could you possibly have up your sleeve?"

I just looked back at him with knowing smile, saying nothing. The irony of it though, was that I actually had no idea why I asked her to meet me here.

Well, I guess, I had some idea, but I never though she would actually agree to it.

The Firebender's fist clenched at my lack of response.

"Look, if you think she's going to tell you our strategies for the championships, she won't."

I just shook my head at him, "Of course she won't, I know that. I asked her here on a more...personal agenda."

"You can't be serious."

The Firebender, Muko or Maki- something like that, smashed his fist against the table, causing my glass to tip over the edge of the table. I briefly considered cleaning it up with my water bending, but I decided to let the waiters take care of it. It's what they're paid for, after all.

Then the boy began to ramble on about how I was "a conniving little watertribe punk, and Korra was too good to be wasted on someone like me...etc. etc." Ha. I figured that he had some sort of interest in the girl, but lucky for me, he was dating that Sato brat.

I knew the Avatar had feeling for that Firebender, but I could never imagine why. Fire and water are opposing elements- completely incompatible. The only person who would be able to understand her, to be able to truly relate to her, would be a fellow waterbender. Not some flirtatious, crying Earthbender, and most certainly not some hot-headed arrogant Fire Nation riff-raff.

She needed someone cool, collected. Someone who could match her not only in wits, but in beauty. Someone just good enough to compete with the Avatar and still come out looking perfect. She needed someone like me.

Unfortunately, the one thing I lacked was patience. I did not like to be kept waiting, and, as usual, the Uh-vatar was taking her grand old time. I looked anxiously at the clock on the wall, but you would never be able to tell I was nervous by my cool demeanor. That's the way I liked it. I was mysterious, interesting. Surely that Avatar had to be interested in me.

She couldn't have gotten lost, could she? No way, this was the restaurant we first met in. Surely she remembered it as clearly as I did.

The boy was still rambling on about how arrogant I was, but I was watching the door. Waiting for her to arrive. Maybe she had stood me up. I mean, I guess she didn't really seem all that eager when I asked her out...

It was right after we had obliterated that pathetic excuse for a pro-bending team in the semi-finals. The Avatar and Not-so-fabulous Bending Brothers had just managed to scrape up another win- although I had no idea how they had even made it this far. Korra was sitting on a bench, her muscles still tense from the exhaustion of the previous match.

I hated to say it, but right now, she actually looked pretty decent. Anyway, I sauntered over to her as she glared at me, her eyes narrowed in malice (I pretended that it was intrigue). I tossed my helmet beside her on the bench, and used my waterbending to pull all of the sweat out of my hear, making it look perfect once again.

"So..." I started, casually glancing over at the Avatar, "you must have been pretty lucky to make it into the Finals. Maybe now you'll have a chance to compete against a real Probending team."

"Stuff it, Tahno. We'll beat you and your sissy little Wolfbats. And, we'll do it without cheating."

I gasped in mock surprise, clutching my heart.

"Korra! The Wolfbats _never _cheat. I'm appalled you would even suggest such a thing. As a matter of fact, with the way you rookies have managed to win so often, I wouldn't be surprised if_ you_ were the one paying of the refs."

She stood up suddenly and stepped in comfortably close.

"Let's get one thing straight her, pretty boy. You don't know a single thing about me or my friends, and, honestly, you have no right to be here. Tomorrow, we're gonna let our bending do the talking, and then we'll see who the real champions are."

I smiled back at her, taking a step to close the gap between us.

"I guess you're right, Uh-vatar," I conceded, "I really don't know anything about you. But, I would _love_ to get to know more."

She stepped back from me, appalled.

"How about 8?" I suggested. "At that little noodle shop where we first met?"

She shook her head violently. "Why would I ever want to go anywhere with you?"

_Because I'm perfect?_ "Just think of it as...research. Scoping out your opponent. You should keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, you know."

I could see her mulling it over in her mind- weighing the pros and cons of everything I'd said. She really did have pretty eyes, especially when she wasn't using them to glare at me. Then, her eyes wandered over my shoulder, and her expression hardened.

"Fine," she grunted.

My eyes lit up. "It's a date then." I turned toward the door. "Oh, and wear something pretty."

She stomped her foot at me. "It is _not_ a date."

"Whatever you say, Uh-vatar."

As I glanced back at her, I caught a glimpse of what she had seen going on behind me. That Firebender and the Sato girl were sucking-face.

Hm. I had to figure out a way to use that jealousy to my advantage more often.

"Why are you here?" I asked the Firebender sharply, cutting him off mid-ramble. "What do you care if Korra goes out with me?" I already knew the answer, but I just wanted to hear him say it.

"What? I just...I mean, I don't...It's..." he started sputtering, his face turning red. "I'm only looking out for my team, is all."

"Oh, please. Just admit it. You like her." It wasn't a question.

He was struggling to form some sort of reply when his golden eyes got caught on something behind me.

"Shoot," he leaned over the table towards me, whispering. "Korra can't ever know I was here."

Abruptly, he stood up. He glared at me, stating his final warning, "I'll be watching you."

And with that, he slipped out of the back door.

Not a moment later, Korra plunked herself down ungracefully across from me. She was still wearing that awful Fireferrets uniform, despite the fact that I told her to do otherwise. I'll admit it though, she still looked striking.

The fact that she was her meant something, I guess. Maybe she had reconsidered her previous feelings for me. Seeing me in this new light, away from the poparazzi that was always surrounding me. That's all it would take for her to fall for me. That's all it ever took, really. And they would fall. They always did.

"What game are you playing at, Tahno?"

Hm. Maybe this would be a bit more difficult than I thought.


End file.
